Version 1.21
Version 1.21 was released on October 21st, 2017. Community Card Pack has been added for free to the base game, purchase the new cards in the Shop as usual. Contains the following cards: The Dark Side of Business Type: Battle Level: 3, Cost: 10 Gain +2 attack, enemy loses -2 def. For every point of damage you would do this round steal 5 stars from your opponent instead. "'Extortion' - An act of monetary gain by inflicting violence upon a weaker target." Party Time Type: Event Level: 2, Cost: 20 stars All units are randomly warped onto the same panel. End your turn. "At tonight's banquet, the Beasts of Darkness shall dance wildly." ―Krilalaris Treasure Thief Type: Boost Level: 2, Cost: 10 Stars Steal a random card from all players on the same tile as you. "Pokya Po! (Treasure, get!)" ―Marie Poppo Lost Child Type: Gift Level: 1, Cost: 0 (Max 1) Move backwards while this card is held. Discarded upon KO. Cannot Norma while holding this card. "Where am I?" ―Tsih Wanted Type: Trap Level 3, Cost: 0 You give double wins on K.O. Effect lost on K.O. "Over here! My nose is never wrong!" ―QP Price of Power Type: Gift Level: 1, Cost: 0 Effect: You may play cards one level higher than your current level, at the additional cost of 5 stars. "Even if I survive the war... With this body, there's nothing I can do." ―Nath Changes: *100% Orange Juice now supports Simplified Chinese! Choose language from the game launcher to use it. *Halloween event is now active! Earn Candy in single or multiplayer (rewards are increased in multiplayer) to purchase costumes in the Shop. New costumes cost 50 Candy, old costumes still cost 20 Candy. Candy drop rates are increased from last Halloween event. *All BGMs now loop. *More texts are now displayed as text rather than graphics, allowing for translation into other languages. *Added a filter option to hide all owned items in the Shop. *If you do not own the voice DLC, you can no longer preview or even see the character voices you do not own. Character voice options were reset to default as result. *Improved character face coordinates in portraits. *Hovering over player portrait in-game now shows the unit card in larger size and also shows their Hyper card. *Cards now default to English texts if their translations are missing in a custom language pack. Fixes: *Fixed Shipyard not being available correctly in the Shop. *Fixed a bug where Ceoreparque could attack a player attacking her with Protagonist's Privilege active if she evades their attack. *The following "set HP to" effects now correctly ignore Solid Witch: Invisible Bomb explosion, Sealed Guardian, Turbo Charged. *Misc graphic fixes to DLC banners and Nanako's sprites. *Fixed purchasing an item always playing the voice for your slot 1 save character. *Fixed a potential crash bug in single player due to a steam call. *Fixed KO voice lines only playing for your own character. *Avoid overlap option for voices is now on by default. *Fixed Star Breaker's bomb damage not showing the DAMAGE message. *Fixed damage from Lonely Chariot and Evil Spy Works - Execution not showing the DAMAGE message. *Improved graphics on QP's first 4 hair colors. Category:Versions